


The Girl and The Librarian

by Nachtfal



Series: Welcome to the Library of Void [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Frisk (Undertale), First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtfal/pseuds/Nachtfal
Summary: A girl suddenly wakes up in an unknown place.Without any memories, she walked towards the library which was guarded by a skeleton.[This is the story of the first meeting of the girl who has no memories and the Librarian skeleton within the Void.]
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Welcome to the Library of Void [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140182
Kudos: 7





	The Girl and The Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU, and English is not my first language, so if there are many errors I apologize.
> 
> Please enjoy the story!

A girl with brown hair now wakes up in a place that she didn't know before, a place that is only surrounded by endless darkness.

She looked around her,

Where is she right now?  
What exactly is this place?  
How did she get here?  
And above all...

_**Why can't she remember anything?** _

"Ugh!"

Her head ached as she tried to get her memories back. Holding her face, she could feel something odd in her left eye. Trying to feel it, she noticed a flower that seemed to merge with her left eye.

 _Oh, great!_  
A new question arose.

She let out a deep sigh, why were there so many questions she had to find out? All of this gave her even more headaches.

Feeling there was no other choice, the girl chose to get up.

Stepping her foot, she could hear a click from above. Instantly she could feel a bright light surround where she was standing.

The girl lifted her head, noticing that there was a bright light bulb above her head.

Where did the lamp come from?  
She does not know.  
What was clear was that she would not be surrounded by this dark space again.

She continued walking, letting the lights start to light up one by one.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girl noticed a door standing upright not far from where she was currently standing. She walked towards it, feeling that she should open it.

Opening the door, she saw a room with an old-looking desk and so many bookshelves. The place was like the old library. She looked around her, wondering where she should go.

She heard some footsteps.

Maybe this place was still occupied. 

She would not know what to do if she came across another living being here.

The girl turned her head to the side, trying to listen to what could be making those sounds.

Slow footsteps were heard, getting louder as they got closer to her position.

Suddenly she heard a voice from behind,

" _ **Human**_.."

The voice sounded so cold,

“ **It's rude to come to someone's place without introducing yourself, right? turn around,**

 _ **a n d s h a k e m y h a n d.**_ "

The girl was frightened, and she slowly turned her head to see the owner of the voice.

Before she stood a skeleton, a short skeleton wearing a white shirt with a black jacket hanging from the sleeves, black jeans, and brown shoes.

The skeleton had a lazy yet cold kinda expression on his face, his mouth smiled lazily, for a monster, he seemed....friendly.

....For some reason.

Is she holding the skeleton hand, she could hear a fart sound, with shock she looked down at his hand, the girl saw a small whoopee cushion on his hand.

The skeleton let go of her hand, “Ah, sorry. Looks like I forgot to put this thing in the cupboard... " He grinned lazily at him, " I hope you are not afraid of this because I have a _**ton**_ of things like this..."

"A Skele- _ **ton**_." the skeleton winking at her.

The girl just stood there, the sound of a chuckle escaped her mouth, making the skeleton slightly startled by her small laugh. Still, with a lazy grin on his face, he let out a sigh.

“Heh. Whoopie cushion in the hand trick and a little bit a pun. never gets old.” he said, seem happy seeing that smile on her face, also seen as a sign that she was starting to enjoy the company of a skeleton.

"So, little missy, care to tell me your name?"

"Uh, well...."

She can hear the skeleton sighed, crossed his arms over his chest, and talk to her again, “You already know that it's rude to come to someone without an introduction, right?"

The girl let out a sigh, before speaking. “ My name is Frisk, and... Um... I apologize for trespassing.”

"You did trespass….Wait, what's your name again?"

"Um, Frisk.”

The skeleton tilted his head, looking her straight in the eye as she felt herself being looked over. " _Funny_. Cuz' i hear that name **_so many time_**... Guess that name sure _common_ , huh?”

"Well, I think so."

The skeleton seems quiet for a moment before finally talk again with his lazy tone. "Welp, it's nice to meet you, Frisk," He grins as he speaks, " Now, Frisk, if you can be kind, can you answer this simple question of mine? "

The girl nodded, "Um, S-sure .."

"How did you get here? I believe that today there will be no **visitors**... "

The girl hesitated as she looked down, " I... To be honest, I don't remember anything... I just wake up and... W-well... Wandering around to that endless darkness, and somehow... I see this door... So... Well... I—”

"—You get into this library.” 

She nodded again, "Y-Yeah..."

The skeleton stared at the ground for a moment, thinking. He looked up and turned his head to her, " You know, there is a small possibility that today will be your lucky day. "

She looks at the skeleton with a confused look, "Pardon?"

The skeleton sigh again, "What I want to say is I can provide a place to live for you here and you can help me maintain this library. Welp, maybe the _**books**_ here can help your **_memory issue_**.”

The girl was silent, seemed a little nervous about what the skeleton asked her, but before she could answer, the skeleton continued to say, "Look, little missy, **_tibia_** honest with you I also actually quite disagree with what I'm telling you at this time, moreover you're a girl and... welp, missy, even though I'm a skeleton, I'm still a man." he said in a slightly serious tone, “However, letting you stay here is a better decision than letting you roam around… well, that **_void_**. So, before you think anything weird, no. I don't want to eat you."

  
"You… You promise that you won't try anything funny on me?" She asks.

"Promise." he replied, silent for a moment before finally talk again, “Welp, Unless you mean a pun, I can't guarantee it.” 

The girl let out a sigh of relief, smiling a bit.

"So, it's a deal?" the skeleton said, extending a hand to her.

She thought for a moment, then slowly extend her hand to grab on it with her own, shaking it firmly.

"Well then, I'll be escorting you to your new room, now follow me."

With that said, the skeleton grabs her hand and snapped his fingers with his left hand.

* * *

instantly they were in different places. Reaching a nice room with a bed and shelves. "This is your new room, Make yourself at home.” The skeleton said.

The girl looked around the room and looking at him with shock. “H-How? Is that...”

The Skeleton grin at her, “Yep, a _ **shortcut**_.”

The girl was silent, still in shock, but the skeleton continued, "Now then, I have to go back to work, you must be tired right? sleep well, because tomorrow is a day that will be busy for you, little missy. "

He then turns and leaves, but before he closing the door behind him. The skeleton turns around and sees her again, "By the way, the name's Sans. But, another always call me Librarian." smiles nicely at the girl, " **Welcome to the Library of Void** , miss Frisk."


End file.
